Mort
Morts, also referred to as "Spirts", "Ghosts", "Gods" and "Demons" are beings that are reborn and exist in the Space inbetween the Universes, known simply as the Plains of Rebirth, these beings are reborn individuals who had traveled to other Universes through physical means (be it though Trans-Dimensional Portals or Tears). They are by far, the most powerful beings in the Multiverse with abilities to change their shape and even the environment around them. Appearance it's nearly impossible to tell much of their original form (giving the fact that they often choose a new form once they have gained a new identity, if barely) however, most of the time, they take forms that they could remember from whatever fragments of their memories that they can get from their old life, be it a job they once proformed or a deity that they once worshipped Mentality Not much is known as to what happens to morts, but what is known is that most are insane to various degrees and have forgotten nearly everything about their old lives, the most well accepted theory states that once a mort is reborn, their memories and sanity starts to deteriorate and progressively grow worse as the months, sometimes years, go by, and once the time they create a new identity, their memories nearly all gone and their sanity ruined as well, but, not all of them are like this however, (Booker DeWitt, Elizabeth, Robert and Rosalind Lutece and Old Gray (though this is questionable) are just some of a few Morts that manage to keep their sanity and memories intact) Well known Morts *The Entities *Jack Frost *Toothiana *E. Aster Bunnymund *Nicholas St.North *Sanderson Mansnoozie *Old Warrior * The Weapons Builder * Q Continuum (part of it's subgroup) * Q * Booker DeWitt * Elizabeth * Robert Lutece * Rosalind Lutece * Daisy Fitzroy * Old Gray *G-man * Sith Emperor * Itward * Alma Wade * Emmett Brown * Alex Browning * Kimberly Corman * Wendy Christensen * Marty McFly * Biff Tannen * The Traveler * Haruhi Suzumiya * USS Satan (NCC-666) * Red * Bloodied Scientist * Springtrap * Purple Guy * Zalgo * Bob * The Rake * Aya Brea * Mitochondria Eve * Sam Porter Bridges * Deadman * Die-Hardman * Higgs * Beach Things (BTs) * Nightmare (Col) * Zasalamel (Col) * Jack Frost (Ma'takil) * YHVH (Ma'takil) * Fatalis (Elder Dragon) * Soul Edge * Soul Calibur * Golden Freddy (one part of the same mort) * Marionette (one part of the same mort) * Freddy Fazbear (two morts in one) * Bonnie the Bunny (two morts in one) * Chica the Chicken (two morts in one) * Foxy the Pirate (two morts in one) * Toy Freddy (two morts in one) * Toy Bonnie (two morts in one) * Toy Chica (two morts in one) * Mangle (two morts in one) * Fredbear (two morts in one) * Ben Drowned * BB * Tails Doll * Slenderman * Jeff the Killer * Sonic.exe * Abeloth * Ruvik * Laura * Malefactors (part of it's own sub-group) * Bloody Mary * Protonegative Mickey * SCPs * Freddy krueger * Jason Voorhees * Micheal Myers * Chucky * IT * Ghostface * Christine Category:Fations Category:Mysterious Category:Morts